


Night Life in Reykjavik

by Svienny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenIce, Hetalia, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svienny/pseuds/Svienny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark loves to party and hears all about Iceland's night life. He really wants to party with his crush even though he has a hard time believing Iceland can party. DenIce Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Life in Reykjavik

Denmark" Please Icey Pleeeeeeease"  
Iceland "no Den leave me alone"  
Denmark "come on Ice, Reykjavik is famous for parties. From what I heard you are wild"  
Iceland "I am not wild and I am not going to the club with you"  
Denmark "what if it's only a couple drinks on me pleeeease baby"  
Iceland went silent for a bit till he replied  
"Your paying for the drinks"  
Denmark "ya"  
Iceland "if you don't call me baby than I will go but we leave when I want to"  
Denmark "yes this is going to be great"  
Denmark pulled Iceland into a tight hug. Not only would he get to party but he got to party with his crush. Denmark was grinning for the rest of the day.

When they got to the bar Denmark had to drag Iceland in, they walked over to the bar  
Denmark "what do u want to drink Icey"  
Iceland "opal"  
Denmark ordered the drinks and found out that the stuff Iceland was drinking put Denmark's beer to shame. Icey was going to get drunk in no time. After I had only two beers Iceland had managed to drink more than I did in a week, he was drunk off his ass.   
Iceland "deny I know who you liiiiike"  
Denmark "uh you do"  
Iceland "ja ..... it's me"  
Denmark gulped   
Iceland "guess what"  
Denmark "uh what"  
Iceland "I like you to"  
With that little bit of drunk information Denmark told Iceland they were going home and sped all the way to Iceland's house.  
Once there Denmark carried Iceland into the house and shut the door he pinned the smaller nation against the wall and pressed his lips against Iceland's. He licked Iceland's bottom lip asking for entrance which Iceland happily allowed. Denmark couldn't take the bulge in his pants anymore and carried Iceland upstairs and threw him onto his bed. He pounced onto Iceland and started to strip him and Icey until they were both naked. Denmark pinned Iceland's hands above his head and started to suck on Iceland's neck until a big mark was left. Satisfied with his mark he stuck his fingers to Iceland's mouth and told him to suck. He removed his fingers when he deemed them slick and started to stretch Iceland. Once he was stretched he positioned his length at Iceland's entrance and slowly thrusted in. Once fully in he couldn't believe how good it felt, so tight and warm he had to get Icey drunk more often. He soon started to move in and out. With every moan Iceland made Denmark went faster till he was pounding into Iceland. Eventually Iceland came and when he got even tighter Denmark came filling Iceland to the brim with his cum. He pulled out and cuddled Iceland close. God this was the best night of his life. Exhausted Iceland quickly fell asleep in Denmark's arms.  
TIME SKIP  
Denmark woke up with Iceland in his arms and headed down stairs to make coffee and breakfast for his new lover. Iceland came down a few minutes later and asked Denmark what happened.  
Denmark "you confessed your love to me baby and I fucked you senseless.  
Iceland "o.. Just wanted to know"  
Denmark "we should go for another round"  
Iceland "I don't think I can handle another round of drinks"  
Denmark "that's not what I was talking about"  
Denmark's voice was full of list for the small Icelander".

Ty for reading that's it feedback is appreciated and I plan on making more NorIce and DenIce fanfic's so check them out. I might make this into a series of Drunk Iceland x country one shots if someone asks.


End file.
